Mizuki Kotori
| romaji_name = Mizuki Kotori | height = 157 cmCalculated from and | gender = Nữ | organization = Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club | relatives = * Bà Mizuki (mẹ) * Yone (bà ngoại) | school = Heartland Academy | tournament1 = Friendship Games | result1 = Hạng nhì (cùng Cathy) | team = * Grrr-l Power (English) * I am Image Girl Team (イメージガールは私よチーム Imējigāru wa Watashi yo Chīmu) | anime_deck = Fairy | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = }} Mizuki Kotori ( , Mizuki Kotori), hay Tori Meadows trong phiên bản Anh, là một trong các nhân vật phụ trợ chính trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Cô ấy là bạn của Tsukumo Yuma và luôn song hành cùng cậu ta đến bất cứ đâu mà cậu ta du đấu bất chấp mọi nguy hiểm. Do tính cách kiên cường của cô bé, cô bé luôn trêu chọc Yuma khi cậu mắc sai lầm; nhưng dù vậy, cô bé vẫn luôn bên cạnh câu ta và không bao giờ rời bỏ cậu ấy. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Tori is a young girl with green hair and hazel eyes. She also seems to look a lot like her mother. She wears a schoolgirl outfit with a pink collar and skirt. When out of school, she wears a white t-shirt with yellow decal and a pink skirt. In her shopping attire, she wears a blue jacket over a white skirt and sandals. In the dub, she has a longer skirt than in the original. However, the "Characters" page for ZEXAL on the 4kids website shows Tori's skirt in its original size. She has also been noted to wear several different outfits when she goes out with Yuma. During the Heartland Academy fun fair, Tori wore a "Gagaga Girl" cosplay (in the dub, her cosplay was altered to have the International "Gagaga Girl" appearance). Tính cách Tori is a very cheerful girl with the ability to manipulate computers, as demonstrated when Flip framed Yuma and she discovered the whole fiasco. She is protective and fiercely loyal to Yuma, as shown in episode 5 when she believed in him despite the fact that there was "undeniable evidence" against him and how she never laughed at Yuma when he challenged the impossible; she admires his unwavering will and determination of constantly challenging himself. Despite the fact that Tori sometimes gets annoyed by Yuma's naivety and childish outbursts, she appears to harbor a deep crush on Yuma, evidenced by how she blushes and becomes slightly angered when Yuma talks about Cathy (as well as arguing with her over him) or when she smiles at Yuma's antics. Tori is also shown to worry about Yuma's safety when hearing that the "Number" cards are dangerous. After Yuma starts to give up hope when the Emperor's Key is stolen, Tori is so worried about Yuma that she helps him get back to his senses by slapping him. This sense of worry increases greatly when she screams out Yuma's name in despair, thinking he didn't make it out of Kite's hideout when it exploded. When he appeared, she cycled through being happy and annoyed, tears in her eyes the whole time. She also blushes when Yuma grabs her hand as the two of them run away from Anna, or when Anna talks about her feelings for Yuma. The latter is accompanied by the sound of a heavy heartbeat when Tori's shocked face is shown. When Tombo Tillbitty said he wanted to make Tori the image girl of the tomato amusement park he wanted to create (an idea of which Tori clearly wasn't very fond of) Yuma stepped in and said he would not let that happen showing a hint of jealousy of Tombo's interest in her, making Tori blush and touched that he cares for her. When it turned out that he just had an extreme aversion to tomatoes, she was a bit disappointed. Also in the same episode, there are slight hints that Tori cooks meals for Yuma too, given from some of their conversations. In episode 51, she appears to have low tolerance for roller coasters, or at least moving on very high speeds indicated by how she was screaming during acceleration, holding on to Yuma's arm and telling him to slow down. Tori is also shown to have an extremely strong resolve and can be unrelenting at times. On example of this is during Yuma's duel with Fender, as she is knocked down several times as she tries to return the Emperor's Key to Yuma, however she always got back up again in order to help Yuma. Like Yuma, she is very forgiving towards others, trying to reach out to Vector, and does not display anger even when Vector decieved them. Năng lực After witnessing Vector's Duel against Yuma, Shark and Kite, Tori gained the ability to perceive Astral. Từ Nguyên Her Japanese name "Kotori" means "little bird" while her surname "Mizuki" could be derived from "beautiful moon" as well as "congratulations" and "hope", with the former perhaps tied to her role being Yuma's "cheerleader" and the latter perhaps tied to Yuma's ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" whose Japanese name is frequently abbreviated to "Hope". Her English dub name is shortened from her Japanese name but can also be derived from the name "Victoria" which means "victory" in Latin, while her full English dub name can be seen as an allusion to Téa Gardner from the original series. Bộ bài Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Kotori sử dụng Fairy Deck. Duels Tản mạn * Tori seems to be the ZEXAL incarnation of Téa Gardner, as she plays the same female supporting role, who rarely Duels, always cheers on the main protagonist and harbors deep feelings for him. It is also worth mentioning that her dub name is similar to that of Téa Gardner. Her Deck also utilizes Fairy-type monsters and she was being controlled by an evil force for a brief time. Both were eventually freed, but Tori had no recollection of the experience. *Tori and Cathy's rivalry over Yuma's affections is similar to that of Téa Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins, who both have feelings for Yugi Muto and are seen to bicker in certain ways, while Cathy and Tori often shout at each other or argue in certain moments. Ghi chú Tham khảo Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters